Pivot joints for loader linkages are normally lubricated with either grease or oil. Oil lubricated pivot joints are typically preferred because they afford greater load carrying capacity than grease lubricated joints, thereby allowing the use of smaller components, and they eliminate the routine maintenance needed to grease the grease lubricated joints on a daily or per shift basis. For this reason, oil lubricated joints are commonly referred to as low maintenance or maintenance-free joints. However, such maintenance-free joints must have an effective sealing system to prevent the loss of the lubricating oil from the joint that would otherwise result in joint failure. One type of maintenance-free pin joint that is commonly used in this industry on front end loaders is a type referred to as a cartridge pin. An example of such cartridge type pin assembly is illustrated in Lowell P. Iverson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,957 issued on June 27, 1978. While the cartridge pin joint has proven to be highly satisfactory, it is a welded unit that must be replaced in its entirety when any of its components need replacing.
Another type of oil lubricated pivot joint is that shown in Lee A. Horton U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,150 issued on Sept. 20, 1988. While this joint purports to be readily disassembleable to facilitate repair or replacement of its components, it cannot be axially adjusted to accommodate any misalignment between the various components of the loader mechanism. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that misalignment may cause the joint to bind or place one component into forcible contact with another component. All of this increases friction and wear, which unduly shortens the service life of such pivot joints.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.